


There is darkness in the light

by theflowerqueenrose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gambling, No beta we die like lilith, Oral Sex, Poker, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: MC joins Mammon for a poker night that ends more than favourably.•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•You leaned in close, your lips almost touching, breathing heavily, tension thick enough you could cut it with a knife.“Tell me…”, you bit your lip, “Did you manage?”, your eyes full of desire.“Yeah, baby, let’s get outta here.”, his smirk made your knees weak.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	There is darkness in the light

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to read a Mammon fic about fucking in a pile of money, which to me was preposterous, so I decided to fix it, enjoy.

“Oh, don’t tell me you got cold feet now. It was just getting interesting.”, you faked some sweetness into your tone, “Don’t fold now. Let’s raise. Indulge me.”, you shifted your legs, changing which was on top of which, moving them a little too slow, catching the attention of a few hungry demons, “Unless, of course, you’re scared of losing to a human…”  
Your last line sparked something in the demon you were facing. He seemed offended. Good, you thought, that was the point. You needed him to play right into your trap.  
“As if you could scare me.”, he snapped back, “Sure. I’ll humour you.”, he pushed a few more chips in the centre of the table.  
Turning towards one of his friends, who already folded, he stated with a big smirk on his face:  
“Bet she’d be set for life if she won my pocket money.”  
His friend chuckled at the remark, but his eyes didn’t follow. You had beat him enough times for him to know better, but you’ve yet to destroy every crumb of pride, so he still kept up a confident façade. However, it meant little to you. All that counted in that moment was to win.  
“So, what have you got, little one?”, the demon mocked you.  
Your eyes burned through him and fell onto your date for the night. The second born was eyeing you from the bar, flashing a cheeky smile and raising his glass in your honour. Mammon knew you’d win this round. You both knew, actually. His pact mark burned in a particular way that let you know you were lucky. It came in handy at times like this or times when you had to guess answers to a RAD exam you didn’t study for.  
“Please, do the honours.”, your attention shifted to the demon in front of you.  
A pair of kings. Not bad, but not good either. At least, not good enough. However, you were here to have fun, so you faked defeat.  
“My…That’s a good hand.”, you bit your lip and frowned.  
At that point in time, a bunch of demons gathered around your table, waiting to see the results. Funny enough, demons made bets on who would win.  
“Wish you backed away when you could, huh?”, your opponent lit up a cigarette.  
“I…”, you looked down before revealing your cards, “I could ask you the same question.”, you glued your gaze to his as a huge grin spread across your face.  
Three aces. You won.  
“Motherfucker…”, he hissed while exhaling the smoke.  
While you pulled the chips towards you the demons gathered around you loudly expressed their emotions. Some cursed, some cheered, but it mattered little to you.  
Your opponent felt a tap on the shoulder. A woman handed him a glass of demonus and ruffled his hair.  
“Lost to Mammon’s girl again?”, she laughed, “You should’ve known better.”  
Happy with your earnings for the night, you left the table and headed towards the bar. When close enough to Mammon, your hands found their way around his neck. You leaned in close, your lips almost touching, breathing heavily, tension thick enough you could cut it with a knife.  
“Tell me…”, you bit your lip, “Did you manage?”, your eyes full of desire.  
“Yeah, baby, let’s get outta here.”, his smirk made your knees weak.  
After you cashed in your gains, both of you got into Mammon’s car and the moment the door closed, you started laughing, no longer being able to contain it.  
“Fucking hell, I can’t believe how dumb they are!”  
You turned around to face the blue-eyed demon and cupped his cheeks, pulling him in to kiss him forcefully. Your hands knew no boundaries and travelled across his entire body, sneaking under clothes to feel his warm skin, grabbing with unsatiated hunger while your nails dug into his soft flesh. He was far from shy as well, high on the smell of money and one too many glasses of demonus. One of his hands rested on the back of your head, tangled into your hair a bit too tight, as if to make sure you weren’t going anywhere, while the other curiously explored your body, travelling from your waist to your ass and your thighs, making its way under your dress.  
When you broke off the kiss, a strig of saliva still connected your mouths. Panting, you smirked and dragged your nails across his ribs.  
“Let’s get out of here.”, you suggested.  
“You wanna go home already?”, he seemed confused.  
“No, silly. Let’s get a hotel room, see how much we made.”  
Mammon seemed to like the idea, speeding up after planting a kiss on your lips one last time.  
It was overwhelming. The cold wind blowing your hair around from the parted window, Mammon’s hand on your thigh occasionally squeezing and the thrill of accomplishing your plan.  
Soon enough you got pulled up to a hotel and rushed into the room, unbearable to wait a second longer. You threw your heels on the floor quickly and opened up your purse to let a wave of grimm flow onto the bed.  
Grinning, you turned to face Mammon who pulled around six wallets, three watches and a few pieces of jewellery from his pockets.  
“Fuck, I can’t believe this worked…”, you finally broke the spell.  
“Oh, of course it worked. You put on quite a nice show, princess. With your plan and my skills, it couldn’t go any other way.”  
He emptied the contents of the wallets onto the bed.  
It was your idea, actually. Mammon played first. You made quite a scene after he lost all his money and demanded that he backs off for the night. Instead, you asked he let you play a few games before you leave. He complied. You tried your best to make the matches entertaining and attract as much attention as you could. When people gathered around, Mammon used the opening to empty their pockets. It was all premeditated and you couldn’t believe you actually pulled it off.  
“Do ya wanna count them?”, he asked.  
As a response, you pushed him onto the grimm-filled bed and began to kiss his neck.  
“Fuck…”, he hissed in surprise.  
You loved being on top, having control over him, making him squirm under you and enjoying his every reaction. However, tonight, you wanted him to completely take over you. All you needed to do was to bring him to his breaking point.  
Without hesitation, you reached for his jeans, unbuttoning them pulling them off along with his boxers.  
“Shit, someone’s eager.”  
“Mmm, you bet I am.”  
You began to sloppily lick along his shaft, making sure it’s nice and wet before taking all of his length down your throat in one go.  
“F-fuck, gimmie a warning first.”  
You raised your head, drool dripping from your mouth, and looked into his ocean eyes.  
“Gotta serve my king well, right?”  
After a quick smile, you resumed to pleasuring your favourite demon. This time, slower, rolling your tongue around his tip and using a hand to stroke the rest.  
“Shit…”, he breathed out, “You’re perfect.”  
His hand found its way into your hair, pushing and pulling, controlling the pace. At this point it was less of a blowjob and more of a facefuck. Drool kept dripping from your lips and filled the room of wet, sloppy sounds. You couldn’t help but moan as he used your mouth. Mammon’s free hand bunched up the sheets and along with it a bunch of bills. That was probably the last drop for him cause he pulled onto your hair and freed your mouth. As if you weighted nothing, he switched the positions, pulling you under him before beginning to undress you. Your dress hit the floor and so did your panties.  
His eyes were full of desire as he grabbed your waist and pulled you into a kiss. In the process, a bunch of grimm ended up on your stomach. When Mammon broke the kiss and leaned back his cock twitched when faced with the view.  
Between your legs, his hand began to play with your wet folds, making you arch your back.  
“You’re my most prized possession. Fuck, it’s like you were made for me…”  
His fingers entered you, moving inside, hitting just the right spots. Your hips gained a mind of their own and moved without you even thinking about it.  
“Doncha think so, y/n? That ya belong to me…”  
His lips fell onto your neck before you even had a chance to reply. His teeth sank into your flesh, marking you as his own in yet another way.  
When his thumb traced circles on your clit, a cry escaped your lips and you knew you reached your breaking point.  
“Mammon if you don’t fuck me right this second…”  
“You’ll what? Whine?”  
“Fuck, please…”  
Without another exchange, he flipped you around, turning you on your stomach before aligning himself to your entrance.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful, y/n”  
That was the last thing you heard before your head was pushed into a pile of grimm while his cock slowly entered you.  
“Don’t fucking be gentle!”, you warned him, “Be as rough as you can.”  
“You’ll break”, he chuckled.  
“Good.”  
He grabbed your hands by the wrist and pinned them to your back, so you had no choice but to sit there and take it. Mammon’s movements became rougher and faster while your moans became louder.  
“You’re taking me so well, fuck…”  
You weren’t half as coherent. You could only alternate between “Mammon” and “Fuck”. His free hand reached between your legs and rubbed against your clit in an attempt to relive all the built up tension. Your legs started to shake and your walls spasmed around his cock as you came undone. The demon did not slow down at all. Instead, his grip on your wrists became tighter and his thrusts deeper, chasing his own release. Soon enough, he spilled inside of you with a loud groan before falling onto his back next to you.  
Still in a daze, you were a bit shocked when Mammon pulled you into an embrace and kissed the top of your head.  
“Ya know… With your cash, there must be like a hundred thousand grimm here.”, he turned to face you, “How about we clean up and spend them all?”  
Tomorrow you were bound to get back to the house of lamentation at some point. You’d have to do your homework, cook dinner as it was your turn and help Lucifer with a few documents. Basically, you had to take care of your responsibilities and be a good girl. So, of course, you nodded. Mammon was going to spend all the money regardless, so you took the chance to go wild and he was the only one you could go wild with. Your first demon, in every sense of the word. The only one who knew about the darkness in your soul and cherished it. He was both your chaos and your anchor. Your temptation and your guardian. Your sin and your virtue. He was yours, your Mammon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, let me know what you think. And, as always, you can find me on tumblr at @onemistresstorulethemall


End file.
